disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Adell
Adell is the protagonist of Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories. He is a young human living in the town of Holt with his mother, father, his brother, Taro, and his sister, Hanako. He is known for his white sleveless shirt with his collar raised up and his red tie. He is the only human not affected by Overlord Zenon's curse, and vows to defeat Zenon and reverse the curse. Story Adell is not immune to the curse as he thinks he is. He is actually a true born demon, born from the Masked Man and the Masked Woman that he encounters over the course of the game. Mom and Dad knows this, but the curse has stolen their memory of it. Because he is a full demon, the curse can't affect him due to it requiring a Human Conscience to work, which Adell does not have. His demon heritage is hinted throughout the game, with such instances as him being able to get the titles of 'Demon Lord' and 'Badass Overlord', as well as the fact that during the Colosseum Chapters, Prism Red's Demon Radar identified Adell as a demon. Adell ends up falling deeply in love with Rozalin. In the Best Ending of the game, Rozalin unleashes the Power of Zenon from within her and destroys the False Zenon. She then proceeds to set her wrath on Adell and the rest. Adell tries to get her to stop her rampage by talking to her and telling her that she is not alone anymore and she has people who care about her (and Etna). Rozalin does not listen to him, only repeating "I am a being of Solitude" over and over while threatening to kill him. Adell eventually kisses her which not only releases her from Zenon's influence but also causes a humorous chase scene (as shown in the credits). In the Worst Ending of the game, Adell fights and kills Rozalin after she unleashes the power of Zenon. He feels torn after that but doesn't have long to think about it, since the Soul of Zenon leaves Rozalin's dead body and moves into Adell. The credits soon follow, showing only a blacked out image of what monstrosity the fusion has brought onto Veldime. After the credits, a voice only scene plays showing Adell, now consumed by Zenon's power, attacking Hanako and Taro--not only killing them, but devouring them as well. In the Japanese audio, more graphic noises can be heard in this scene, but in the English audio, a long pause of silence plays after Adell attacked the two, cutting out the noises. Afterwards, Adell says "I am a being of Solitude", ending the scene and the game for that playthough. Personality Courageous and determined, Adell dislikes demons and lies. His 'style' prevents him from backing down from a challenge or resorting to dirty tactics to win. This type of personality could have stem by him growing up thinking he was a human and is very much unlike any other demon protagonist in any of NIS games (other than Valvatorez). His love for challenging fights is taken to the extreme at times, earning him the name Battle Maniac from Rozalin. Adell is also shown to be surprisingly intelligent when faced with a Geo Puzzle in The Coliseum. He is kind to those he cares about, particularly his family, and will never ever break a promise, as it's once again 'not his style'. Also, according to DLC, Adell seems to be a hardcore fan of Pleinair. Gameplay All of his skills are fire based and increase with attack power. His love for brawling is portrayed in battle as a high affinity for Fists. He deals greater damage to enemies of higher levels than he is. Other Appearences ''Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness Adell can be fought twice in the Demonhall Mirror, first by himself and then with Rozalin. Defeating both causes Etna to predict that they are the main characters of the [[Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories|next ''Disgaea game]], a suggestion that Laharl mocks. ''Disgaea DS Like in ''Afternoon of Darkness, Adell may be fought in the Demonhall Mirror. Once he and Rozalin are defeated, they can join the player's party at level 2000 and 2500 respectively. Like Rozalin, he is treated as a Monster character in this game that specializes in ATK power, retaining his "Soaring Fire" and "Vulcan Blaze" skills from his native game. ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Adell also appears in ''Disgaea 3 as a downloadable character. In this game, he is bored due to there being nothing to do on Veldime, other than farm work. However, he finds an ad saying that Evil Academy is hiring teachers. He sees this as a chance to do something (as well as a chance to make some cash, as he is trying to raise money to buy Rozalin a gift). During the interview, however, he has a hard time answering the questions that Mao and the group are asking. Mao then challenges him to battle saying that if Adell can win, he can be a teacher (during the fight a remix of the main theme, Sinful Rose, plays). Despite losing the battle, Mao is impressed by his skill and makes Adell become a student (thus making him playable). While playable, he is proficient in Fist weapons and deals more damage if he is fighting one on one. One of his secondary Evilities, Mercy, causes enemies that Adell has attacked to have at least 1 HP left, never actually defeating the enemy (which is good for training other characters). ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten Adell appears in Disgaea 4 as a DLC Character. He was released on November, 21 2011 in the U.S along with Rozalin. In the interim between Disgaea 3 and 4, Adell set up a demon-extermination business within Veldime, where he'd go and take down any demons causing trouble. However, he ended up being so good at his job, he effectively put himself out of work. He then applies to Hades, hoping to put his skills at fighting to good use. Noticibly, Adell's skills have changed up. Crimson Flame no longer moves him forward, instead hitting in a T-shape (one square forward, then three in a row) while needing one square behind him. He also switched out Soaring Fire for Soaring Shadow, which combines the Disgaea 2 fist skills Tiger Charge, King of Beasts and Rising Dragon into a single-target combo that sends the opponent behind Adell. While keeping his Fair and Square evility, he now has Fist Range UP, adding +1 to attack range when a Fist is equipped, and Man of Passion, which has the equipped character deal more fire damage while receiving less. Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness Adell appears in ''Disgaea D2 as a DLC character. Trivia *Adell is the youngest main character in the Disgaea Series as Laharl and Mao are over 1000 years old and Valvatorez's age is well over 400 years. *In addition, Adell is the only main character who specializes in Fists as Laharl, Mao and Valvatorez specialize in Swords. *Adell was the most voted DLC for Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. *In Disgaea 3, Adell is the only DLC character whose bust appears during their recruitment cutscene. He is also the only DLC character to be shown in his/her hometown before coming to Evil Academy. *In Absence of Detention, even though all other busts are animated, Adell is not. *If talked to during homeroom in Disgaea 3, he will reveal that his tie is around 2 meters long. *The katakana used for his name are ア, デ, ル (A, DE, RU) which is translated "Adel". Adel (عادل) in Arabic means justice or fairness. Gallery File:Concept-1.jpg|Concept Art. File:Adell d2p.jpg|Adell's portrait in Disgaea 2. File:Adell1.jpg|Adell's bust in Disgaea 2. File:D2 Adell Cut-In.jpg|Adell's Cut-in image in Disagea 2. File:AdellD3CutIn.jpg|Adell's Cut-in image in Disgaea 3. File:Adell D4 Cut-In.jpg|Adell's Cut-in image in Disgaea 4. DD2 Adell Cut-In.png|Adell's Cut-in image in Disgaea D2. DD2 Adell Sprite.png|Adell's sprite in Disgaea D2. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Disgaea 2 Player Characters Category:Disgaea 4 DLC Characters Category:Disgaea 3 DLC Characters Category:Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Secret Characters